Low-voltage differential signal (LVDS) drivers typically include an H-bridge configuration of switches in series with a termination resistance of, for example, 50 ohms. This requires the switch resistance to be much less than the termination resistance, typically in the range of 1-2 ohms. This makes the switches very large, slowing the output drivers.
An alternate configuration includes an H-bridge of switches in which the switch resistance is tuned to 50 ohms. Since the switch resistance is now 50 ohms instead of ˜1-2 ohms, the switches can be smaller by nearly a factor of 50. This makes the LVDS driver useable at a much higher frequency.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved LVDS configuration.